


Tierce de Picardie

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Millennium (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Pillow talk. Sort of humorous, maybe.





	Tierce de Picardie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tierce De Picardie by Halrloprillalar

28 October 1998  
DISTRIBUTION: OK for Archive/X, Ferret Cage; elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding is OK.  
RATING: R for M/M sexual situations.  
SPOILERS: MM season 3, XF season 5.  
SUMMARY: XF/MM crossover, Spender/Baldwin. Pillow talk. Sort of humorous, maybe.  
NB: RL events caused me to lose my Fanfic Focus. I'm hoping that this 1000 word bit of Brain Drano will help me catch that Old Slash Magic once again, and I'll get back to my reading, writing, and other responsibilities. Also, I have a micro-obsession with Barry Baldwin. <g>  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files & Millennium, not me.  
October 1998  
For Drover, Fellow Ferret Fancier

* * *

Tierce De Picardie  
by Halrloprillalar <>

"Nice bed, Jeff. Firm." Baldwin bounced a little to illustrate.

"Thanks Barry. It's my mom's. She's still abducted, so I'm house sitting until they bring her back."

Baldwin stared at Spender. "We're naked in your mother's bed and it doesn't bother you at all?"

"No, should it?"

"Either you're much more well-adjusted or much sicker than I thought."

Spender nuzzled Baldwin's neck. "You mean after all these years you don't know which?"

"Either way, I like it." Baldwin moved his head to reciprocate, pushing Spender down onto the pillows.

Spender moaned appreciatively, raking his nails down Baldwin's back. "I've missed this. Too bad you've had to be in the field so much."

"Me too. It's been busy. But things are going great."

"Really? Tell me."

Baldwin pulled back and propped himself up on one elbow, wearing only a cat's smile and the striped sheet. "We've solved the cases, Hollis is insubordinate, and Frank's losing it." Reaching out a hand, Baldwin stroked Spender's chest. "I hardly have to do anything, just follow conventional procedure."

"But isn't Black right most of the time? Doesn't that make you look bad?" Spender caught the searching hand and nibbled on the fingers.

"Come on, Jeff. If you think that being right is all it takes to advance your career, you haven't been reading enough Dilbert. Hollis and Black do something stupid, get the answers, our section gets a solve. I work by the book and keep my nose clean, they look like wackos--which they are." He smiled again, eyes bright. "Tell me how smart I am, baby."

Spender placed the hand back on his chest. "Very smart. Almost as smart as me."

"Come over here and say that." They scuffled for awhile and Spender pinned Baldwin to the bed.

"Things aren't so bad for me either, Barry. The X-Files are in disarray after the fire, Mulder's old girlfriend is back in town, and I think I can ramp up the tension there, especially since she was shot. Mulder probably feels guilty, so he'll hover around her. Scully will get annoyed and unhelpful, Mulder will be torn. And I'll be right there."

"Looks like you remembered all my teaching after all."

Spender nipped at Baldwin's nose. "You're having delusions of grandeur. I admit, though, that this will be difficult. Mulder responds to challenges and trouble by digging in--I need subtlety and finesse. I might need to let him beat me up again. But I'm counting on Fowley. If I play my cards right, they could ride off into an alien sunset, all wrapped up in each other."

"What about Scully?" Baldwin raised his head, seeking his lover's mouth, but Spender moved up out of reach.

"If she loses Mulder, she'll leave. She's only in it for him." Spender dove in for a swift kiss. "Like you're only in it for me."

A tangle of sheets and limbs flew about as Baldwin flipped Spender onto his back and stretched out on top.

"You just keep telling yourself that, baby." Baldwin initiated a long, slow kiss. Drawing away, he rolled onto his side. "Anyhow, Black will crack any day. He's on the edge right now, he'll slip and fall soon. I'm in, Special Agent Barry Baldwin, protagonist. And I'll take you away from all this, to a new career as my sidekick."

Spender sat up. "Your sidekick? What ever happened to 'partner'? Are you telling me that if Mulder goes first and I'm a protagonist, you'll be *my* sidekick?"

"Face it, Jeff, that will never happen. Sure Mulder's crazy, but he thrives on that."

"No, you face it. You might get rid of Frank, but what about Hollis? What's your plan for her?"

Frowning, Baldwin pushed himself up to sit beside Spender. "I thought I'd have her reassigned. To North Dakota."

"She won't go. I won't have that problem with Scully. I think I have a much better chance than you do, Barry. You'd better be nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you, baby." Baldwin reached out to touch Spender's cheek, then stopped. "You aren't getting help from Daddy Dearest, are you? That's against the rules, remember."

"Barry!" Spender stared at Baldwin. "Of course not. And anyway, I'm not convinced he is my father."

"You're in denial because you don't want to admit you might be related to Mr Spooky."

Spender's face fell. "Maybe you're right, Barry. It's so fucked up." He turned wide, sad eyes on his lover. "So, how about this partners thing? Do you really want me to be Pancho to your Cisco?"

Baldwin reached out again, completing the touch this time. "Starsky and Hutch, OK?"

"Oh, Barry." Spender leaned over into a kiss deep with intent.

Fully aflame now, the men slid down to twine together, trying both strength and passion in the sweet struggle.

Spender bit Baldwin's earlobe. "What do you want, Barry?" he murmured. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Baldwin ran his fingers though his lover's curly hair. "I think in light of our discussion, that would be laden with too much significance. Something without any connotation of dominance and submission."

"I'm never going to get to fuck you." Spender sighed. "Hand jobs as usual?"

Baldwin answered with his fingers, not his voice, and soon they found their rhythm, stroking and kissing to the shared pulse of desire.

Thus absorbed, they failed to notice the energy that crackled through the room, renewing their spirits and giving them the strength to carry on for a few more weeks.

The Traveller gazed wistfully at the men in the glory of their passion, then prepared for his journey through time and space to aid other misunderstood minor characters. Their champion and the chief of their number, he understood their need and pain and did what he could.

And one day--one day, the revolution.

F I N I S

Do you, like me, have a strange fascination for misunderstood and generally disliked minor characters? Well, write me anyway. <g>


End file.
